


Carvings

by spookittie



Category: A.P. Bio (TV)
Genre: Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Teacher-Student Relationship, uhh boners?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookittie/pseuds/spookittie
Summary: '"Why don't you see me after class, Devin."





	Carvings

**Author's Note:**

> I am suddenly really into A.P. Bio and I can't get this pairing out of my head.

Jack turned his back to the class as he began to draw up his next incomprehensible chart on the chalkboard. 

“So, if one of us makes the phone call, we should be able to, uh.” His head was pounding. “Ugh, you know what? Nevermind. I’m too hungover for this shit.”

His students looked on as he threw himself down in his chair, irritated by how irresponsible he was. All they wanted to do was learn the class material, but instead they had to sit and watch this raving lunatic plot his revenge every day. 

Sarika raised her hand and spoke, not waiting for him to call on her. “Mr. Griffin, what do you want us to do?”

“I don’t care.” Jack rubbed his face with his hands, trying to will himself to wake up. “Just be quiet.”

The classmates exchanged glances and shrugged, fumbling with their backpacks to find something to keep them occupied while their teacher slept face-down on his desk.

At the back of the room, Devin reached into his backpack and procured a pocket knife. He was easily bored, and easily agitated. All that could be heard over the silence of focused reading students, was the scratching of the knife on the surface of his desk.

When he was almost done with his crude rendition of a pistol, his teacher slowly raised himself to his elbows and groaned.

“What the hell is that noise?” He scanned the room with heavy-lidded eyes.

Devin quickly slipped the knife into his pocket, trying out his most innocent facial expression. He folded his hands on the desk, giving a nod and a smile when Mr. Griffin caught his eye. It seemed like their gaze was held for a second too long, but he brushed it off and decided to make nothing of it. 

Jack rose from his seat, the leather creaking beneath him, and made his way up and down the aisles of desks. He glared at the open textbooks, trying to ascertain whether or not any of them were smuggled from his trash bag of bio books. When he reached Devin’s desk, he stopped and leaned his weight against it. 

“What’s that?” He pointed at the fresh carving on the surface of the desk. 

Looking up to him with his wide clear blue eyes, Devin shrugged. Once again, Jack held his gaze for just a little too long. 

“Why don’t you see me after class, Devin.” He lowered his voice as he spoke.

Devin continued to lock eyes with him. “Okay, Mr. Griffin.”

When the bell rang, the students scrambled to collect their belongings and book it out of the room. Jack should’ve probably been slightly offended that everyone hated being here so much, but frankly, he didn’t give a shit.

As soon as the room was empty, he closed the door. Devin gulped as Jack made his way to the back of the room, and sat himself atop his desk. The close proximity between them instilled a slight panicked feeling in Devin. It was one thing to secretly stare at his teacher, but having him perched upon his desk in front of him was a whole new thing.

“Give me the knife.” 

“What knife?” Devin shot back defiantly.

Jack swung around so that his legs were straddling Devin, who straightened up in his chair. “Give me. The knife.”

Devin bowed his blonde head, reaching into his pocket to pull out the knife. He handed it to Mr. Griffin, who was somehow even closer to him than before. It was hard to avert his eyes from the man sitting almost on top of him. 

Jack leaned back onto his hands. “I see you staring at me in class, you know.”

He sat speechless, looking up to Jack with an embarrassed look on his face. 

“Why do you stare at me like that, Devin?” His teacher smirked, knowingly.

“I-I don’t know,” Devin scratched at the back of his neck. 

Mr. Griffin lowered his voice, almost to a whisper, and leaned in. “Do you find me attractive, Devin?”

At this point, their faces were at most 6 inches apart. Devin nervously contemplated for a second, before standing and saying “fuck it” in his head. He leaned forward to place a surprise kiss on his teacher’s lips. When Jack didn’t pull away, Devin’s body relaxed into it. 

Placing a hand on Devin’s cheek, Mr. Griffin pulled away for a second, searching his face. “You actually want this?”

His question was answered when the boy lunged at him, tugging at his thick wavy hair and pulling his face in closer. The kiss deepened as they starting tonguing at each other’s lips, wordlessly asking for more. Desperation took over them as Mr. Griffin grabbed ahold of the collar of Devin’s jacket, forcing their bodies up against each other. Being a deprived hormonal teenager, Devin moaned into it, feverishly grinding up against him. They continued to lick into each other’s mouths, tongues and lips moving together. Despite not really knowing what he was doing, Devin continued, and his teacher didn’t seem to have any complaints about his technique.

Almost painfully hard in his sweatpants, Jack rubbed up against Devin’s own throbbing erection, breathing heavy and starting to nip at the boy’s neck. Devin shuddered, letting out a sinful moan, which went straight to Jack’s dick. He didn’t want to admit to himself how close he was.

Suddenly, Mr. Griffin jerked himself away. Not wanting to lose the friction that had felt so good, Devin met the distance between them and rubbed their erections together. His eyes burned into Jack’s, hungry and almost commanding.

“Devin,” Jack groaned, swinging his legs around and hopping off the desk. “I can’t do this right now.”

Whimpering quietly, Devin nodded at him. It took everything he had not to step over to his teacher and pull their warm bodies together once more. Even without the friction between them, he felt like he was going to go over the edge at any second. 

Jack adjusted himself in his pants, breathing sharply at the contact between his hand and his erection. The sweatpants probably were not a good choice for concealing this.

Regretfully, Devin started to pack up his belongings. He gestured toward his crotch. “Is it okay if I uh, stay here for a minute?”

“Sure,” Jack looked him up and down, trying to burn his blonde hair and blue eyes into his brain for when he got some alone time later. And those lips.. 

“Thanks, Mr. Griffin.”

“Yep, don’t mention it,” Jack spoke over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.


End file.
